goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American teen comedy animated film based on the based on the Fox television series, High School Whenever, The film was directed by Kevin Lima and Ash Brannon and was also made by by 20th Century Fox, and GoAnimate Studios. It was released in theatres on June 20, 2003. It is the 39th film by Goanimate Productions, the first film in the High School Whenever Cinematic Universe, the seventeenth film by Heavy Armor Picture, and stars the regular television cast of Jesse McCartney, David Peterson, Olivia Helton, Darren Dawson, Ryan North, Bryan Gillespie, Cailin DeGarmo, Hailey Snow, Daniella Baxter, Mary Mitchell, Calum Sparks, Troy Baker, Alex Borstein, Rachel Stevens, Trent Clarkson, Elliott Richardson, Megan Weaver, Robin Williams, and Patrick Warburton. The film takes place 5 months after the events of the thirteenth season, and follows Nathan and his 15 other kids who irresponsibly got suspended for Nathan attacking one of the students, eventually sending them to boarding school for naughty kids by Alex and Max. The High School Whenever Movie was animated in-house at Goanimate Production's main headquarters in North Hollywood, California, and was originally envisioned by Sharp in 1997 during the seventh season. He began developing the film in 1999 and wrote the original screenplay with Lima to pitch the story to 20th Century Fox. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in March 2001, and production was wrapped up in October 2002. Hans Zimmer and Heitor Pereira composed the film's score. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on June 16, 2003, and had its general release in the United States on June 20, 2003 and received a positive critical reaction who praised the animation, voice acting, cutaway gags, humor, and storyline. At the box office, it was the second, (if not the first ever animated film), to reach $100 million in a single weekend, which is the largest opening for a teen movie and, at time, the highest for both a non-Disney/Pixar Movie and for a non-animated sequel. With $824.7 million worldwide on its $143 million budget, it became the third highest-grossing film of 2003 as well as the 18th highest-grossing animated film of all time. The film is credited for redefining the teen genre, and due to its success, it spawned twelve sequels. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 on the Billboard 200. Plot Coming Soon! CAST Cast: Main Cast * Jesse McCartney: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Olivia Helton: Kelsey Phillips (Kayla) * Darren Dawson: Alex Phillips (Steven) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Nick Phillips (Joey) * Bryan Gillespie: Chris Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Kimberly) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Salli) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Eric Phillips (Eric) * Calum Sparks: Kirtus Phillips: (Paul) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Emma) * Megan Weaver: Mackenzie Phillips: (Ella) * Elliott Richardson : Jake Phillips: (Rod) * David Peterson: Brandon Miller: (Scott) * Mary Mitchell: Miranda Hopkins: (Princess) Kissing Scenes The High School Whenever Movie/Kissing Scenes * Selena Phillips & Kayla Phillips (Lez) * Linda Underwood & Madison Ruiz (Lez) * Jessica Phillips & Nathan Phillips (Better) * Ricky Panek & Megan Watson (Better) Reception The High School Whenever Movie became the second film to pass the $100 million mark in a single weekend, even when adjusting for inflation, with its $122,834,11655 mark establishing a new opening weekend record.5657 The gross surpassed the previous record holder's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone $90 million opening; on this, Rick Lyman of The New York Times wrote, "while industry executives had expected a strong opening for the film because there was little competition in the marketplace and pre release polling indicated intense interest from all age groups, no one predicted that The HIgh School Whenever Movie would surpass the Harry Potter record."57 The film also set a record for crossing the $100 million milestone in 3 days, at the time being the fastest any film had reached the mark.58 This opening weekend haul had an average of $31,769 per theater, which at time, Box Office Mojo reported as being "the highest per theater average ever for an ultra-wide release."56 The film's three-day record was surpassed by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest four years later.59 The $114.8 million opening weekend was the highest animated at the North America box office film for a non animated sequel, as well as the highest opening for a non-Disney/Pixar Movie. With the release in the United States and Canada on June 20, 2003 on 7,500 screens at 3,615 theaters,57 the film earned $40,406,872 on its opening day, averaging $10,901 per theater.61 This was the highest opening day at the time until it was surpassed by its sequel High School Whenever: International's Most Wanted $50.4 million haul in 2005.62 The High School Whenever Movie also set an all-time record for the highest earnings in a single day with $43,622,264 on its second day of release,5661 a record later surpassed by Shrek 2 in 2004.63 On the Sunday during its opening weekend, the film earned an additional $31,814,980,61 the highest gross a film took in on a Sunday, at the time.56 The film stayed at the top position in its second weekend, dropping only 22% and grossing another $74,577,384,64 while averaging $19,755.89 per theater. At the time, this was the highest grossing animated second weekend of any film.64 During its second weekend, the film crossed the $200 million mark on its ninth day of release, also a record at the time.64 At the end of its second weekend, the film brought in a 10-day total of $223,040,031.64 The film dropped to the second position in its third weekend, behind Hulk, but still made $45,036,912, dropping only 35%, averaging $12,458 per theater, and bringing the 17-day tally to $285,573,668.65 Its third weekend haul set the record for highest grossing third weekend, which was first surpassed by Avatar (2009).66 It stayed at the second position in its fourth weekend, grossing $35,814,844 over the four-day 4th of July frame, dropping only 21% while expanding to 3,876 theaters, averaging $9,240 over four days, and bringing the 25-day gross to $563,641,492.67 In the box office, The High School Whenever Movie became 2003's highest-grossing film with $418,506,375 in the U.S. and Canada, defeating The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo.68 The High School Whenever Movie currently ranks as the 15th highest-grossing animated film of all time in the U.S. and Canada, not adjusted for inflation. The film also grossed $418,502,375 from its international markets, bringing its worldwide total to $824,708,651,69 making it 2003's third-highest-grossing film behind Finding Nemo and The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King.70 The film sold an estimated 69,484,700 tickets in the US.69 The High School Whenever Movie was the highest-grossing teen high school movie, a record it held for 11 years until it was surpassed by High School Whenever Treasure Island (2014)71. It is the ninth highest-grossing teen film, as well as at the time, highest-grossing traditionally animated movie beating The Lion King. It is also the seventh highest grossing film by GoAnimate Productions; the ninth highest-grossing film in The High School Whenever Cinematic Universe, and the fifth highest grossing film by Heavy Armor Pictures. The High School Whenever Movie ''became the highest-grossing teen high school film of all time at the time of its release, both domestically and worldwide. Its domestic gross was eventually topped by High School Whenever Treasure Island (2014). Its worldwide gross was first surpassed by High School Whenever Takes Manhattan (2010). The film's U.S. television rights (Fox, TBS/TNT and FX/ABC Family/Disney Channel/ Disney XD, and other kid channels) were sold for $90 million.75 Related gross toy sales were $209 million.75 Its U.S. DVD revenue as of July 2005 stands at $538.8 million.75 Its U.S. VHS revenue as of July 2005 is $102.2 million.75 The High School Whenever Movie was met with widespread critical acclaim. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 89% approval rating with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The ''High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. Release ''The High School Whenever Movie opened in theaters on June 20, 2003 and was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for " mild action violence, rude humor, and language ". According to Brannon, he wanted the film, along with some other GoAnimate films, to be more targeted towards viewers of ages 8-10+, similar to animated comedy series such as The Simpsons and Beavis and Butt-Head but without violence, sexual or drug-related. In the United Kingdom it received a PG rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "mild language, slapstick and comic violence." (added on the post-2005 re-issues). In Australia, the film was rated PG by the Australian Classification Board (ACB). Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with eighteen toys including Nathan, Chris, Eric, Nick, Jake, Brandon, Curtis, Alex, Selena, Kelsey, Amanda, Megan, Candace, Miranda, Mackenzie, Jessica, Alex, and Max with a paid Kids' Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Nathan & Brandon's famous ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed oreo cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets to take the green carpet and two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nibs had a limited edition of High School Whenever characters with six of them including Nathan, Brandon, Selena, Miranda, Mackenzie and Megan. Kellogg's released a limited edition of their cereals including a dvd sampler inside. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in November 2002, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Treasure Planet, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Drumline, Die Another Day, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Lisa Movie. * Another teaser trailer was released in January 2003, and was later released with Just Married, That's What Girls Do, Kangaroo Jack, National Security, Final Destination 2, and The Jungle Book 2. * The 2 theatrical trailers was released in March 2003 and was shown with Agent Cody Banks, Bend It Like Beckham, Piglet's Big Movie,The Core,Head of State, and Bringing Down the House. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in April 2003, the second one was released in May 2003, and the third one was released in June 2003. Video game A video game based on the film titled The High School Whenever Game was released on June 16, 2003 on 2 PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Boy Advance Game Boy Advance, PC, and OS Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie was released on DVD and VHS was released on December 9, 2003, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions with a special THX edition with DTS sound, an Ice Age Scrat short: Gone Nutty (which was before with the movie), a Warrior Girls Short: The Escape Clause , 14 High School Whenever episodes (1 from each of the 14 seasons), playable games, a demo of The High School Whenever Movie Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries, and the extended edition of the film which was on disc 2. The Family Fun was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 with the same bonus features as the original 2003 DVD. The Blu-Ray was released on January 23, 2007. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013 containing an all-new short The Warrior Girls: Lost In Germany (which promoted High School Whenever: Lost In Germany), and a DTS version of Stickguy Gets Nuts. It was also released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Television Broadcast The program aired on HBO and Cinemax from 2004 to 2005. The Film made its network premiere on December 17, 2005 on the FOX Network with a TV-PG-DLV. It aired on FX on January 22, 2006 in the United States. ABC Family aired it on November 29, 2008. It also premiered on Disney Channel on April 25, 2008. Following Disney Channel's Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior, it aired on TBS on November 29, 2009. Following Disney's Camp Rock, it aired there on Disney XD on November 16, 2012. Cartoon Network aired this film on Saturday January 23, 2010 as part of the Flicks block. Discovery Family also aired it on November 20, 2016. NBC aired this movie on Thanksgiving night of 2011. TNT also aired this film on December 18, 2010. Nickelodeon premiered this movie on November 14, 2013. Following Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, FXX aired this movie on November 29, 2014. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:GoAnimate Studios